1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical seals for providing a fluid-tight seal between a rotatable shaft and a housing. This invention relates particularly, but not exclusively, to package or cartridge mechanical seals to which reference will be made hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cartridge seals with integral bearings are known and are particularly useful in applications where radial support is required, an example being a mixing vessel having a long shaft which is subject to shaft whip. In certain applications, there is a need not only to provide radial support but also to allow for a certain amount of axial movement. An example of such an application is a vertical spindle pump.